Humor
by FreakyPumpkin
Summary: Agito isn't pretty good with recognizing Yayoi, but it goes on even after she had become his tuner and so finally she has reached her limit and tells him straight how she feels about their current relationship, but she wasn't prepared for Agito's counter.


Hey, everybody ^^

I am very happy to present you my second one-shot about the pairing AgitoxYayoi, so don't like it, don't read it! ^^

Yayoi and Agito are a bit OOC, but i hope it's not that bad. Another i wanted to make is that I think the story is quiet a bit weird. But i really enjoyed writing it so i just hope that you'll like it the same way! ^^ I always wanted to give Yayoi some courage to stand up against Agito, but she's still dealing with a strong enemy. =)

**Humor (Yayoi's POV)  
**

At the age of . . . uhm, about seventeen an average teenage-girl starts to discover what kind of guy would be attractive for being her boyfriend. If he should be taller than the girl or the same height; if he should have brown or blond hair – long or short; if he should be a nice boy with good manners or a mysterious bad boy with lot of dark secrets.

However the average teenage-girl decides she'll be bored or dumped or both . . . whatever!

Every one of these average teenage-girls will be more intelligent than me, Nakayama Yayoi!

The type of guy I decided to be attractive and falling for him isn't as tall as me, has shoulder-length blue hair and the worst manners ever . . . he doesn't recognize me with my hair open, he doesn't recognize me being a girl with feelings and sometimes he doesn't recognize me at all.

Flasback (last Kogarasumaru-meeting)

'Where the heck is Nakayama again?'

'Hey, Agito, I'm here, right beside you since the beginning of the meeting which was one hour ago . . . but of course it's completely natural that you don't recognize the girl who is your tuner since last month; don't worry I'm not mad at you.' Forced smile.

'. . . ?'

Flashback End

Great scenario, believe me . . . I hope no other girl has to go through the same situation ever because the only reaction I got from that stubborn headed, ignorant, little shark was . . . nothing – damn, NOTHING AT ALL!!!

But I gotta calm down, violence is not the solution . . . but still a possibility.

"Yayoi? Hey, Yayoi!"

"Hm? What's up, Emily?"

Snapping out of my daze I looked up at my best friend Emily who had lowered her gaze towards me.

"Geez, what's wrong with you? Since the last meeting you're spacing out more often", she sighed.

"Nothing's wrong, Emily, don't worry . . . really, I'm absolutely fine. My way of acting has nothing to do with blue hair, yellow eyes or at least an eyepatch."

She raised her eyebrow a little and only from the look in her eyes I knew that I had said too much. I sighed and gave up.

"Okay, okay, I am not fine and yeah, I'm still mad at that damn idiot because of what happened during the last meeting."

"I knew it!", Emily suddenly screamed and seemed to be very happy.

The next second she turned around and ran out of the classroom.

"Kazu-sama! I won the bet!"

She left me in the room at my seat next to the big window. Suddenly I felt wordless fury growing inside of me and my only wishes at that moment were killing Emily or throwing something through the glass of the window while screaming like crazy. But I took a deep breath and slowly calmed don again.

Everybody else of our class had already left because school was over for a while, but I just hadn't felt like walking home or watching Kogarasumaru training on the sports field behind the school.

_So . . . what about doing some homework._

I pulled out my book and started searching for the right page.

-+-+-+-+-

I think it was around half an hour later when I suddenly got distracted by the sound of a person heading towards the classroom where I tried to forget about a certain guy. The fact that this certain guy turned out to be the person who had headed towards the classroom and now opened the door of the mentioned classroom didn't improve the situation at all.

His one almost golden eye returned my non-interest look. His glaring didn't make me shiver anymore and I also got my heart to stop beating lie crazy in such situations which didn't mean that I like them . . . I didn't because every time when he was glaring at me like that he would say something harsh.

Argh, and I would end up laying in my bed frustrated and acting way too much chocolate.

"Hey, Agito, what's up? Something wrong with your wheels?"

I tried to sound harsh and a bit reproachful which wasn't my greatest talent, but I think it wasn't that bad. Ever before he had never talked to me with another reason than needing my help because he had messed up his wheels or something else.

Then I just ended the eye-contact and turned to the next page of the book. (sounds a bit weird . if somebody can come up with a better phrase, please tell me ^^)

Silence . . . .

"Are you mad at me?"

If I would have been walking I'd have collided with the nearest tree.

If I would have been holding something I'd have dropped it.

If I would have tilted on the chair I'd have kissed the floor.

But none of those possible scenarios were the current situation which meant that everything that happened was that I turned my head towards Agito a bit too fast for my neck and just stared at him with pure shock in my average blue-grew-whatever coloured teenage-eyes.

"What?", I managed to say.

"Idiot, are you deaf or something?"

The shock faded away like water out of a turned over bucket. I suddenly got reminded of the reason why I declared myself as absolutely crazy so many times before for falling in love with such an insensitive idiot.

"Damn, no I'm not deaf, just a bit surprised. Why would you expect me to be mad at you?"

Of course I was mad at him, but still . . . I wanted to know how HE had gotten that idea.

He hesitated a short moment before giving me an answer, he also averted his gaze and focused the cleaned blackboard.

"You-you've been acting strange lately."

Unsure voice.

Chewing his lower lip a bit.

Hands in the pockets of his jeans.

Lowered position of his head.

Obviously trying too avoid my eyes.

Stiff shoulders.

I knew it! Too good to be true.

"Who did talk to you?"

My voice was cold and the same was my view. He raised his head and his gaze; eye-contact once again.

"Akito."

He didn't try to hide it. I felt a grin appearing on my face.

"How'd he get you to talk to me?"

"He said he'd tell everybody in school that I'm a fan of Doremi."

"Are you?"

"What the – OF COURSE NOT, BITCH!"

"Wohooo, calm down, my dear, everything's fine . . . I won't tell anybody."

A teasing tone entered my voice and I enjoyed to see him going crazy about something like that.

"You . . . "

Death-glare; I think that if looks could kill I'd be dead by now. My Grin only grew a bit wider, bt then I remembered that we still had to talk something through.

"Whatever . . . but let's get back to the point. You're right I AM mad at you."

"Why?"

I sighed.

"I'm sick of you forgetting about my existence. All this 'Who are you?'- and 'I didn't recognize that you've been already there'-stuff. I mean, it's absolutely depressing and frustrating and pisses me off. Damn it, I am you TUNER! How am I supposed to do my job if the only intention of me around you is to kill you for being a blind idiot once again."

Silence . . .

Silence . . . . . .

Silence . . . . . . . . . . .

"You really wanted to kill me?"

Sweetdrop. God damn, this guy is driving me crazy.

"Yeah, but then I decided not to put the poison into your coffee."

He raised both eyebrows and seemed to be honestly surprised by that plain answer, but then an animel-like grin appeared on his face.

"I guess I won't be able to drink or eat anything at your place ever again."

"Maybe."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and felt very satisfied with the situation, but I wasn't aware of what were coming next.

"So . . . I guess I'll have to cancel the plan of kissing you tonight."

He turned around, left the room, left the building, got back to training.

This time it didn't matter at all that I wasn't walking, holding something or tilting . . . my mind was blank within an instant.

I was still sitting in the classroom when Emil came to hours later to pick me up and she found me sitting on the same chair, staring the same way at the door where a certain blue-haired guy had been standing two hours ago. My mind was still blank.

+-+-+-+-+

Yeah, that's it ^^

Please review =) Shall I go on with my one-shots? ^^

Bye FreakyPumpkin


End file.
